Invisible God
Unique Ability The Wizard Gate (Ongoing): '''When moving, all areas that contain your Castles and Towers are considered adjacent. (They are not adjacent when you are routed). Unique Weakness '''Ecumenicism (Ongoing): '''Enemies can conquer your Castles and Towers as though they were Temples. Enemy runs, gifts and abilities that target Temples may also be used against your Castles and Towers. Setup Your choice of either one tower or one castle on Brithos. Start with 6 Power. Figures Castle (3) Building Cost: 2 Combat: 0, +1 Route in battle vs any minions Tower (3) Building Cost: 2 Combat: 0, +1 Route in battle vs any minions Knight (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 per castle in play Wizard (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 2 Combat: 1 per tower in play Specter (4) Lesser God Cost: 3 Combat: 3 when attacking, 1 when defending, 2 outside of battle Heroquests First Fragment * Kill or eliminate an enemy mortal. If it was a hero, take 1 VP. * A Wizard is killed or eliminated. Second Fragment * Kill or eliminate an enemy god. If it was a greater god, take 1 VP. * A Knight is killed or eliminated. Third Fragment * Destroy an enemy building. If it was a temple or ziggurat, also take 1 or 2 VP, respectively. * Your Specter or building is killed, conquered or destroyed. Fourth Fragment * Another player targets you with a gift. * The Final Ritual: as a 0-cost Action, flip all your face-down book gifts face-up. Gifts * TODO * '''King's Blessing (Council Phase): '''Build a castle or tower (for free) * '''Divine Right (Council Phase): '''Gain a rune. If 3 or more players have more VP than you, gain another rune. * '''Sturdy Peasantry (Ongoing): '''This gift acts as an indestructible, off-map castle for all purposes. (i.e., Power Phase, Council Phase, your Knights' combat, etc.) * '''Magic Explosion (Pre-Battle): '''Select a Specter in the battle and kill it. Add the killed Specter's combat + 2 to your combat total. * '''Tapping (Council Phase): '''Gain 1 Power for each area containing a Wizard. Then, each enemy player rolls a die. Each player with a result equal to or less than the amount of Power you just received loses 1 VP. * '''Brown Book of Commerce (Action: Cost 0; One-Time Use): '''Earn 1 Power for each Tower in pay, then distribute that same amount of power among the other empires as you please. Finally, take 1 rune and flip this gift face-down. * '''Red Book of Power (Action: Cost 0; One-Time Use): Summon a Specter (for free) at each of your towers, then, take 1 rune and flip this gift face-down. * '''Blue Book of Sorcery (Action: Cost 0; One-Time Use): '''All players roll a die. You then choose whether each player keeps their roll or discards it. All "kept" dice stay face-up; the next roll made by a player must include his "kept" die. Take 1 rune and flip this gift face-down. Power Phase Abilities & Gifts None Council Phase Abilities & Gifts # King's Blessing (Gift) # Divine Right (Gift) # Tapping (Gift) General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO